All I'll Ever Need
by ChicagoChaingang
Summary: Chris Jericho spends some much-needed time with his wife. *oneshot* Jericho/OC


Ember sat on the porch, picking the petals off of white daisies and throwing them into the wind.  
She was lonely. Chris was still on the road and she hadn't been able to go with him.  
A flutter in her stomach made her look down and sigh.  
"I know. I miss him too."  
Her phone rang and Ember answered.  
"Hello?"  
"Angel?"  
Ember nearly dropped the phone.  
"Chris?"  
"Hey baby girl. Just called to say that the gig went great and check on ya."  
"I'm fine," she lied.  
Chris heard the lie clear as day.  
"Ember? Baby what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, Chrissyboo. I'm okay."  
"Emmy..."  
"Good luck on the rest of your tour, babe."  
And with that, she hung up.

Chris snuck into the house, trying his hardest not to wake up his beautiful wife. He'd cancelled the tour and pissed off his manager, but it didn't matter. His bandmates knew the reason behind it, and they'd backed him up.  
Needless to say nothing was keeping him away from Ember.  
Chris walked through the hallway to their bedroom, pushing the door open and smiling as he saw her sleeping. Something glimmered on her cheeks and he walked closer, confused. His angel had been crying?  
Chris climbed into the bed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him.  
"I missed you, Angel," he whispered before he fell asleep.

Ember gradually became aware that she wasn't alone. The feeling of someone holding her made her roll over, and she gasped.  
"Chris?"  
He sleepily opened his eyes and smiled at her.  
"Hey gorgeous."  
She hugged him tightly, sniffling.  
"I missed you."  
Chris rubbed her back gently, smiling.  
"I missed you too, Emmy. How are you? How's the baby?"  
Ember smiled.  
"He's good. But I hate the doctor."  
"Why?"  
She buried her face in his shoulder.  
"You weren't there for the appointment and so I went. He basically told me I should think of using protection next time and that I should abort the baby since I don't know who the father is. I tried to tell him who you were and he called me an attention-seeking whore."  
Chris's hands tightened on her arms and she winced. He realized he was hurting her and rubbed her arms apologetically.  
"I'm sorry, Angel."  
"It's not your fault."  
"I should've been there."  
She looked up at him with her bright brown eyes and a small pout on her face.  
"Chrissy."  
He turned his head and stood up, walking out of the room.

Ember walked downstairs to see a note on the kitchen counter. She sighed and picked it up, knowing Chris had left again.  
~Angel,  
Went to go grab dinner, ice cream, and some movies for us to watch. Don't freak out.  
Love Chris.~  
She smiled and walked to the couch, grabbing her Walkman and putting her headphones in as she checked her e-mail.  
Junk, junk, an email from her sister Mina. Ember opened it and began to smile. Apparently she'd met a guy named Dustin and they were now dating. More junk mail, an email from Vince McMahon asking her to come back. Ember snorted. Yeah, cause the perfect place for Jericho's pregnant wife was at WWE with the current feud he and CM Punk were in.  
A kiss on the top of her head brought her out of her hypnotized state and she leaned her head back, smiling up at Chris.  
"Hey baby."  
"Miss me, beautiful?"  
She kissed him, patting the seat beside her.  
"Come sit."  
Chris obeyed, wrapping his arms around her and placing his hands on her stomach, his head on her shoulder.  
"Vince wants me to come back."  
He bolted up and his eyes narrowed.  
"Now?"  
"Mhm. To make your feud with Punk more interesting."  
Chris growled, pacing the room, hands clasped behind his back. He looked like a caged and starving lion. True to his nickname. Ember sat there, entranced by the sight for a moment before getting up and wrapping her arms around him.  
"Lionheart."  
He was still tense. She could feel it as she put a hand on his cheek and turned him to face her.  
"Chris, baby, look at me."  
"That fucking asshole. He wants you around Punk? Like this?"  
"Shh," she whispered. "I'm not going back and I told him he could shove it where the sun don't shine."  
That got him to smile. Not much, just a quirk at the corner of his mouth. But that was enough for her.  
"Can we watch that movie now?"

They laughed at Adam Sandler's golfing attempts as Happy Gilmore played on the screen. Ember dug into her peanut butter ice cream, scarfing it down like a starving man.  
Chris laid his head in her lap contentedly, purring as she ran her fingers through his hair.  
All he would ever need was this.


End file.
